facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Córdoba
The Republic of Córdoba (República Constitucional de Córdoba) is a unitary state located in the Rio de la Plata Basin (North-Center Argetine Geopolitical Region). It is a land-locked territory located west of Santa Fe, North of La Pampa territory, east of Mendoza and San Luis and south of Santiago del Estero. It is the political heir to the Province of Córdoba, and its borders are very similar to those of the Argentine Province that existed prior to the War between Argentina and Chile. Government Córdoba is a Unitary Republic. This means institutions are highly dependant of the Executive Government, while Courts relly on a unified tree of hierarchy and there is only one legislative system. Córdoba has its capital in the homonimous city. The Governement is lead by an elected President, chosen among the citizenship (above 18 years) by popular vote every 5 years without reelection. This is explained by the heavy divisions during the Kirchnerist Era that lead to the belief reelections were either good of bad for institutions, priming in Córdoba the Anti-Kirchnerism. Presidency is currently held by president Rafael-Horacio Mangini. Recent History Córdoba recently held a constant conflict with neighbouring nations ove rthe control of the Lower Rio de La Plata. The 1st Rosarine War was fought between Santa Fe against Buenos Aires and Córdoba. Santa Fe lost Rosario, which was held by Buenos Aires, and earned the control of the area. Few years later, Santa Fe is highly influenced by Córdoba. It becomes a semi-puppet state. Later on, the war against Buenos Aires commenced. The 2nd Rosarine War ended without a clear victory from Santa Fe and Córdoba, but with the puppet City-State controlling a foothold on Entre Rios, directly north of Buenos Aires. Tensions between Buenos Aires and Córdoba continued to rise, and Córdoba constantly spent part of its resources to counter the political and economic power of Buenos Aires. During this time period, Mendoza rises as a contendant for power, holding a war with Córdoba over San Luis, Córdoba is defeated and San Luis becomes an influenced City State by Mendoza. In more recent events, Córdoba has been involved in the Chacan Revolution against Resistencia. Years before, Santa Fe, with the support from Córdoba, lent territory to the republicans of Chaco, exiled after the Monarchy took over. Recently, Santa Fe, and later Córdoba assisted the Chacans. Córdoba is currently assisting Neuquén in the Rio Negro War. Military Córdoba is defended by the Army of Córdoba (Land Forces) and the Córdoban Air Force. The EC (Army) is powered by a 78.000 troops personel, a heavy industry inherited from Argentina and large farmlands with enough production to feed the population and a standing army. The FAC (Air Force) is formed by 5.000 officers and about 12.000 personel, also powered by a heavy industry and a recent powerfull development in technology, transforming Córdoba in the likely leading Air Power in Argentina. Army Personal Equipment The Army of Córdoba has been a traditionally 21st technology-based army. Highly reliable on the Cuero-9 Kevlar Vest and the Gueso-87 Armour, a set of steel-plated gear to protect head, knees, chest, back and shoulders, the mass production has allowed it to keep the whole army well-supplied. Recently, new developments have been included, such as the FX-64 Full Body Armour, based on a cobalt-tungsten/steel plating, designed to give a powerfull protection and mobility. The PX-23 Armour is a new variation of the FX-64, designed to stop high-temperatures shots. The PX-23 uses a tungsten outer layer and a water layer, preasurized by a back-placed personal pump that keeps water flowing in the cells of the layer, and is supposed to increase the temperature absorption. The SIE-99 (Sistema de Infantería Electrónica) is a system of real-time brifing and electronic communication recently developed, and based on a coded system and supercomputers in a mobile headquarter. Soldiers (such as those with the FX-64 or PX-23) will receive full information of the battlefield and be able to call in no time for special weaponry against specific targets (such as a rocket against an aircraft). A more recent development is the EMI-02. It is small magnetic generator which provides a short-term magnetic shield. Tests have showen that the field allows a bullet deflection of up to 14° on the standard bullet velocity. However, the system is energy-expansive and solar panels near the engine allow only a use every several minutes. Army Weaponry The RZ-97 Rifle is the standard rifle of the Córdoban Armed forces with a high value due to the standard muzzle velocity of 4.110 ft/s. The rifle itself uses a 5.6x50 caliber, very powerfull, with AP-I characteristics, a cobalt-copper-steel center and a full steel jacket. The rigle is made to be rather light, still it is quite heavy on the field. It is a carbon-fiber gun designed to witstand the sand issues that are regular on the Córdoban landscape. It can be attached with a grenade launcher and a flamethrower. The scope is a regular laser scope.